


Love Bites

by mynameisnoneya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cousins, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Marvel References, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya
Summary: This story gives five brief glimpses into the developing relationship between Robb Stark and his little sister, Sansa, who can't seem to stop touching Robb's ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts).



> If you're not into the idea of Robb and Sansa Stark having an intimate relationship, then I highly suggest you heed the tags and my warning - walk away now. I'm not going to stand for being shamed or ridiculed for my kinks, so save your energy and go find another author to hound. Your comments won't be posted, anyway.
> 
> You still here? Then I assume you're wearing your big girl panties (or big boy underwear, if that's the case) and you're able to handle the concept. So, have fun reading this very light, fluffy case-study of one fiery redhead and her thing for her handsome older brother's butt.
> 
> FYI, I'm also a huge Marvel Universe geek, so this was a fun way for me to channel my Jon Snow as The Winter Soldier kink as well. Again, you've been warned. If you don't like Marvel, this story probably ain't for you.
> 
> Please note that I made sure to tag any and all characters that appear in this work, whether they have a speaking role or not. 
> 
> General disclaimer: GoT characters and quotes belong to GRMM - I own nor claim nothing!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please let me know by leaving comments and kudos!

**Alternate Title:** _**Four Times Sansa Got a Piece of Robb’s Ass, and One Time She Didn’t**_

 

“And then, Captain America jumped out of the jet!” Robb exclaimed as he leaped to his feet, wildly waving through the air his action figure clutched in his small hand, imagining his favorite superhero’s very heroic actions.

“And then, the Winter Soldier pulled out his Skorpion and started shooting at Captain America when he landed!” Jon added, diving to his stomach on the carpeted floor of the Stark’s basement-turned-play room, aiming his own action figure at Robb’s while making rapid-fire machine gun sound effects.

“But the bullets didn’t hit Cap because he used his Vibranium shield to stop them!” Robb shouted in return, turning his toy toward Jon, pretending to block Jon’s imaginary gunfire.

While Robb and Jon were deep in character, pretending to battle each other fiercely, little Sansa sat cooing on the floor, chewing on a plastic toy gun that Robb had hurriedly dropped earlier by the sliding glass door and had quickly forgotten as soon as he and Jon had been called inside by Robb’s mom to come have lunch.

“Robb!” Jon shouted as Robb launched himself off the back of the old sofa, “She’s got your gun again!”

“Bad Sansa!” Robb chastised, stalking over to the door where Sansa sat devouring the muzzle of his black toy machine gun, “Give!”  Reaching down to yank the toy from her chubby almost-a-toddler hands, he jerked it roughly, causing Sansa to shriek in anger while still desperately holding onto her favorite teether for dear life.

“Gimme that!” her older, angry brother snarled, pulling as hard as he could, ignoring Sansa’s cries as he finally managed to wrench it from her tiny grasp.

“Be easy, Robb,” Jon reminded, “Aunt Cat will get after you if you’re mean to your baby sister.”

“Yeah, well, she shouldn’t be taking my stuff all the time,” growled Robb as he turned to face his cousin, pushing his sweaty light brown curls out of his face.  He gazed down at his mauled machine gun, sighing in defeat, “She chews on _everything_.  Having a baby sister is way worse than dealing with Grey Wind chewing up my sneakers all the time.

“Look out!” Jon shouted, pointing behind Robb furiously.

“What?” Robb huffed, putting his free hand on his hip.

Before the young boy knew what hit him, Sansa, who had crawled as silently as a secret spy assassin over to where he stood, grabbed the backs of his denim covered legs, pulling up to a standing position, and leaned in to show her big brother just how displeased with him she really was.

“OW!” Robb barked, his piercing blue eyes virtually bugging out of his head, “Sansa, no!  Bad Sansa!”  When he whipped around, rubbing his butt with his free hand, his redheaded baby sister dropped to her diaper-clad behind, clapping in delight that she had almost taken a chunk out of Robb’s sorry hide.

“She got you good!” Jon guffawed, falling to the floor and rolling around while laughing loudly.

“I’m _so_ gonna tell mom!” Robb hissed, leaning down to look his cooing baby sister in her bright blue eyes as she reached up to touch his cheek with her drool-covered hand.

________________________________________

 

“Ugh, would you go play with the girls already?” Robb groaned, rolling his eyes at his younger sister who stood several feet below him on the ground under the massive oak tree in the Stark’s back yard-turned-S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

“No!  Mom said I could play with you and Jon and Theon, so you _have_ to play with me!” Sansa huffed, folding her arms across her chest while stomping her purple sparkly light-up sneaker into the grass.  “I don’t _want_ to play knights and dragons today with Arya and Yara!”

“Fine!” Robb puffed while plotting Sansa’s demise, shooting a glance at his best friend and cousin, both snickering at his almost immediate acquiescence to the redhead’s demands.

“Sisters suck,” Theon added loudly, grinning triumphantly at Sansa, who returned the pithy comment by sticking her little pink tongue at him while he peered down at her over the railing of the wooden tree house.

“We’re going down, then,” Jon declared as he began to climb down the rope ladder dangling underneath the trap door of the tree house, “Come on, guys.  We can still play superheroes.  There _are_ girl superheroes, you know.”

“Whatever,” Robb replied, grumbling the whole way down the ladder, growing increasingly irritated the more he thought about the whole scene.

“I wanna be Black Widow!  I called it!” his six-year old sister squealed, jumping up and down in both her excitement and anticipation.  Sticking out her small hand, she looked at Theon, “Gimme one of your guns.  You have three.”

“No way!” he shouted in reply as he took off running across the back yard, “Get your own gun!”

“Hey, wait a minute, that is _my_ gun, you moron!” Sansa shouted in return once she realized that Robb had loaned his idiot buddy her best Glock replica, “Give that back!  NOW!”

Robb and Jon laughed heartily in amusement as Sansa bolted, running full-steam ahead toward Theon, catching up to the older boy with ease, tackling him right into the enormous pile of leaves that the boys had raked earlier to jump in but forgot about once they had been called in for an afternoon snack.

“Get off!” Theon yelled as he wrestled and pushed Sansa.  Refusing to quit, she replicated Black Widow’s infamous thigh-grip-of-death around his skinny body.  Although Theon was over two years older, he was no match for a pissed off redhead.  Trying without success to hang on to the toy gun Robb had loaned him earlier that Saturday morning when they had awoken from their sleep over, Theon finally lost the battle when Sansa managed to extract it from his grubby claws.

“Let’s go help him out,” Robb snorted, shoving Jon playfully as they sauntered over toward the show at hand.  Without warning, Robb yanked Sansa up by her armpits, tossing her over his shoulder like a fireman and hauling her back toward the house, much to the merriment of his cousin and best friend.

“Put me down!” Sansa screamed, pummeling Robb’s back with her fists, flailing about and thrashing wildly in his arms as her long, curly pony tail whipped through the air.

“Stop being such a pest, and I will,” her smug older brother announced proudly while letting go with one hand to open the door to the basement.  Unfortunately for him, letting go caused him to loosen his vice-like grip on his younger sister, causing Sansa to slide down his back a little further, placing his posterior directly into her cross-hairs.

“Did she just…no way!  She just bit his butt!” Theon burst out laughing while Jon cackled as both boys and half of the cul-de-sac heard Robb’s very shrill and very girly scream of pain that he emitted when Sansa’s mouth made contact through his jeans.

“She does that,” Jon added, wiping the tears from his dark brown eyes, watching along with Theon as Robb dropped Sansa to the ground and began chasing her through the open gate and into the front yard, shouting at the top of his lungs that he was telling mom.

 

________________________________________

 

“Get lost, would you?” Robb groaned, shaking his head in disbelief that yet again, Sansa was determined to get into his shit instead of minding her own business.

“No, I won’t,” she huffed, walking across the basement-turned-teenage-oasis, standing directly in front of the television with her arms folded defiantly in front of her barely developing tween chest.

“Sansa, move!” Jon shouted, dramatically leaning to the side as he tried to keep an eye on his character’s exploits.  He and Robb were in the middle of a very heated and very intense battle on the Xbox.

“Damn it!” Robb seethed, gritting his teeth as he watched Captain America fall to the ground, taken down once again by the slick moves of the Winter Soldier, aka Jon Snow.  “Don’t you have anything _else_ to do today but bug the hell out of me?”

“Mom told you to mow the grass today before she and Daddy got home from Arya and Bran’s soccer practice, and I’m down here reminding you that you have less than an hour to mow both yards,” Sansa smirked, shuffling to the old, worn-out sofa and flopping down right smack-dab in between her older brother and cousin, “So you oughta be thanking me instead of yelling at me.”

“Crap,” Robb sighed in defeat, tossing his Xbox controller onto the coffee table, “I forgot.”  Turning to his cousin, he asked, “Hey, man, can you help me out?  I’ll do the back if you do the front.”

“Yeah, I can help you,” Jon chimed in, sitting his controller down next to Robb’s, “Split the money and it’s a deal.”

“Deal!” Robb grinned widely, jumping to his feet.  About to head out the door to the back yard, Robb turned abruptly, throwing a snarky comment at his younger sister for good measure, “Beat it, Sansa.  Go call Margaery or something.  Maybe you can go to her house for the rest of the day so I don’t have to deal with you and your annoying face.”

“This is just as much my house as it is yours, milord,” she sniffed, immensely pleased with her little dig.  “And for the record, Margaery is coming over here in a couple hours to spend the night.”

Almost out the door with Jon, Robb turned on his heels, his icy blue eyes narrowing as he glared at his twelve-year old sister, “Uh-uh!  Jon and Theon are coming over here tonight.  I already cleared it with Mom a week ago!”

“Too bad, your Excellency,” Sansa chuckled, grabbing the television remote in her dainty hand, scrolling the channels for an appropriate chick flick to watch later with her best friend, “We get the basement tonight.  You three can hole up in your room and goob around with your stupid _Dragon Age_ role playing game.”

Now good and hot, Robb charged Sansa, grabbing the remote from her clutches, “No way!  I’m _not_ giving up the basement so you two can giggle and do hair or whatever dumb girly shit you two do when you’re together.  _You_ can hide out in _your_ room!”

“Gimme that!” Sansa shouted, jumping to her feet, trying desperately to yank the remote out of Robb’s hand that he held directly above his curly head.

“Jon, catch!” Robb yelled, pitching the remote behind his back without looking where.  Jon, who was watching the entire show from just inside the doorway leading to the back yard, lunged for the controller, quickly spinning around and hauling ass out of the basement, charging up the stairs as fast as his feet would fly.

“I _hate_ you!” Sansa hissed, smacking her lanky older brother’s upper arm.

“You love me and you know it,” Robb grinned, placing his hands on his hips and leaning forward slightly into Sansa’s personal space, making a mock-kissy face.  As he turned to leave, calculating in his head just how much longer he had to get the grass cut before his parents busted him, Sansa dove head-first into him, dropping him to the floor instantly.

“Get off!” Robb screamed, trying to shove his baby sister off his back but not succeeding very well.  The two siblings wrestled and tussled like always until Robb managed to flip her onto her back, sitting on top of Sansa’s chest while facing her socked feet, effectively rendering her disabled.  Pleased that he had finally gotten the upper hand, he looked over his shoulder, grinning from ear-to-ear, his hands holding her arms down on the carpet, “Do you submit?”

“Never,” Sansa growled, raising her head up just enough to plant her incisors into Robb’s ass, barely covered by a thin layer of cotton briefs and running shorts.

“JESUS!” Robb yelped, hopping off Sansa as fast he could manage, turning to face her quickly while vigorously rubbing with both hands the spot on his ass that she had just chomped.  “What the _hell_ , Sansa?”

“Gonna tell mom on me this time, Lord Stark?” she cooed, rising to her feet and sashaying toward the stairs.  They could both hear Jon cackling all the way in the kitchen upstairs.

 

            ________________________________________

 

“This party rocks, man,” Theon declared with a huge lopsided grin, whacking Robb on his shoulder.  Theon’s narrow green eyes were busy tracking Sansa and Margaery’s every movement as the two college coeds meandered among the throng of young adults hanging out downstairs in the Starks’s basement-turned-haunted-house.

“Yeah, thanks,” Robb replied as he re-adjusted his Captain America mask for the millionth time tonight.  Following the pathway that his best friend’s eyes were making, slowly Robb began to realize that Theon was looking at his baby sister in the same way that Theon looked at every other woman these days.

“So, who are you guys supposed to be?” three young ladies asked Robb and company as they approached.

“I’m Thor,” Theon responded, puffing his thin chest forward, shaking his shaggy blonde locks for effect while waving his foam Mjölnir in the air, “This guy here?  That’s the Winter Soldier.  And this guy,” Theon added, grinning as he took Robb’s forearm in his, forcing his best friend to raise his shield, “This is Captain America, ladies.”

“Oh, right!” the attractive brunette dressed like a witch purred, wagging her well-manicured red nails at Jon as she stepped into his personal space, “Say, I’ve seen all your movies, Sergeant Barnes.  You were _so_ sexy in them.”

“Uh…thanks,” Jon smiled sheepishly as he tried to play along, his dark beard not hiding the flush in his cheeks.  Ducking his head to the side and looking up through his lashes and his black grease paint, Jon willed himself to act cool around Alys Karstark, the unrequited object of his desires since he was sixteen.

“Looking good, Cap,” Jeyne Westerling purred, side-winding over to him in her skin-tight, clevage-revealing medieval princess garb, leaning in dangerously close as she gave his costume (and ass) a once-over.  She had been Robb’s lab partner in his Intro to Biology class on campus two years ago, and no matter what he did to dissuade her, she _never_ let up.

“Right…whatever,” Robb answered, completely uninterested in either Jeyne or her buddy in the ballerina costume, Beth Cassell, as a matter of fact.  While half-way listening to Theon posture and preen for the ladies, Robb caught sight of that obnoxious prick he’d despised since sixth grade, Harry Hardyng, corner Sansa by the food table after Margaery had gone outside into the back yard with some absurdly tall guy with long, black hair who was dressed like a knight.  As Harry leaned forward to cage her in between his arms, Robb hit his limit.  “Back in a minute, guys,” he growled, moving forward to shove his way through the crowded basement.

“No, thanks,” Sansa told Harry, shaking her head, feeling her heart rate increasing rapidly as Harry leaned in close to her face, “I’m fine.  I don’t want to go anywhere right now.”

“C’mon, Sansa,” Harry smiled wolfishly, “Don’t be a tease.”

“Get off,” Robb snarled, bumping Harry in the back with his plastic red-white-and-blue shield, causing Harry to stumble to the side, “You heard the lady.  Beat it.”

“What the _fuck,_ Stark?” Harry hissed, brushing off imaginary lint from his gladiator costume, stepping forward to look Robb right in the eyes, “I’m just messing around, dude.”

“Then go mess around somewhere else, _dude_ ,” Robb sneered, silently daring Harry to do something stupid right here and right now.

Sansa could almost smell the pheromones in the air.  Her crystal blue eyes widened at Robb’s behavior, watching with delight as Harry slithered back into the crowd while mumbling a string of curses lobbed in Robb’s direction.  “Thanks,” she choked out, her breath catching in her throat as she stared into Robb’s baby blues.  This wasn’t the first time she’d noticed how damn handsome her older brother was.

“Sure, anytime,” Robb replied, swallowing hard while trying desperately _not_ to ogle his sister in her form-fitting black cat suit and gloves.  “Your costume is fantastic, by the way.”

“Well, you know,” Sansa smiled shyly, dipping her head demurely and gazing back up through her long lashes, “I’ve always wanted to be Black Widow.  God, if only I could look like Scarlett…”

“You’re _way_ more beautiful than she is,” Robb rasped, taking a couple of steps forward, getting into Sansa’s personal space.  Standing in the middle of the huge party, surrounded by at least 50 college age young adults, Robb saw nothing but his eighteen-year old sister.  By the way she was returning his gaze, he almost believed that she just might be thinking the same thing as him right now.  God save them both if she was.

“Hey, man,” Jon interjected loudly, leaning in between his two cousins, clasping Robb on the shoulder, “Theon is trying to start a wet t-shirt contest out in the back yard.  The ass has already gotten the hose out.  Really, you gotta come help me reel him in!”

“Your duty calls, Cap,” Sansa grinned, blinking rapidly as the spell between her and her older brother was broken, “Go get ’em!”

Throwing his head back, Robb laughed heartily at Sansa’s words, “Sounds like our buddy Thor has gotten ‘hammered’ already, Buck,” as he placed his own hand on Jon’s shoulder all covered in black leather, “Let’s go save the day.”

“Da, Komandir.  The Asset is locked and loaded,” Jon grinned, falling into character, shooting Sansa a wink.  As he and Robb turned to leave, Sansa decided on the spot to throw caution to the wind and do the unthinkable.

“HEY!” Robb shouted, spinning around quickly as his bright blue eyes widened in shock, rubbing his royal blue spandex-covered ass freshly spanked by his baby sister, “Sansa!  What was that for?”

“Don’t tell Mom,” she giggled, covering her red-stained lips, leaning her body against the wall, “But I think I may have had a little too much of Thor’s Asgardian brew.”

 

________________________________________

 

“God, sweet girl, I’m…fuck!” Robb shouted in ecstasy as he orgasmed, haphazardly thrusting into his clandestine lover’s warm, wet pussy a few more times before collapsing onto the king-sized bed beside her.  Panting profusely after making love to the beautiful, curvy redhead for the third time in the last four hours, Robb Stark was a well-sated man.  A man destined to roast in hell throughout all eternity for having sex with his little sister on the sly for the last six months, but at least he’d be well-sated while he fried.

Breathing almost as hard as her older brother, her bare breasts rising and falling rapidly as she tried to calm down, Sansa suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

“What?” Robb asked as he turned his head toward his twenty-four year old sister, grinning at the sight of her flaming red curls all wild and messy and splayed across his pillow, “What’s so damn funny now?”

“It’s just…this…” she replied as she cleared her throat, rolling onto her side and propping her head up on one hand, “You and me…we used to wrestle all of the time when we were kids.  But this…”

“I get it,” Robb chuckled, the irony of her unspoken words not lost on him, “Yeah, I think I prefer this kind of wrestling myself, don’t you?”  He reached out to trace her smooth cheek with his finger, smiling like the love-sick fool he was.

“God, you’re _so_ gorgeous,” Sansa groaned as she began to worry her kiss-swollen bottom lip with her teeth, blatantly eyeballing her naked brother’s body on complete and total display.  “And I’m _so_ going to have beard burn on my thighs, thanks to you,” she added, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his sweaty forehead.

“Are you complaining?” he huffed in mock indignation as he rolled off the bed, shuffling to the bathroom to get rid of the used condom and clean up a little before Sansa decided to pounce on him again.

“Nope.  Not one bit,” she answered smugly, giggling once again as she flopped onto her back, popping her elbows, stretching her slightly sore muscles in utter satisfaction.

As Robb wiped his worn-out cock with one of the fluffy gray wash cloths that he kept in his linen closet, he started humming to himself, feeling so damn happy at the moment that he wondered if his heart just might implode.  When he turned to toss the used cleaning implement into the hamper, he did a double-take at the sight he caught a glimpse of in his mirror.  On his ass, smack-dab in the center of his left cheek, was the distinct, soon-to-be-purple impression of Sansa’s teeth.

“Aw, c’mon…really?” he sighed, twisting and turning to get a better glimpse at the raging evidence of Sansa’s little love bite.  “Again?”

“What’s wrong?” Robb heard Sansa call out to him.

“You and that mouth of yours…Jesus, Sansa.  You’ve always had a thing for my ass, haven’t you?” he chuckled darkly as he sauntered back into his bedroom, leaning on one arm against the doorframe, licking his lips at the vision laid out before him on his silky black sheets.

“Yup,” Sansa countered, popping the “p” for added emphasis, “Just don’t tell Mom, OK?”

“You got it,” Robb winked, lowering himself onto the foot of the bed, crawling on all fours until he was straddling her milky white thighs.

“So, are you and the Winter Soldier planning to attend the Comic-Con event next weekend over in King’s Landing?” Sansa inquired, shutting her eyes and moaning as Robb began to nip and suck her long neck.

“Mm-hmm,” he purred in between his ministrations, nuzzling his way down to her collar bone, “But only if you wear that Black Widow costume again this year.  And please…stop talking about Jon while I’m trying to have my way with you.”

“Roger that, Cap,” she groaned when Robb’s large hand slid down her flat belly, resting just above her thatch of copper curls.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I so went there. And I enjoyed every damn minute of it, too. 
> 
> So, Janina - did I win?


End file.
